Stara Ziemia/II/I
Do drzwi pracowni Roberta Tedwena zapukano lekko. Starzec wzniósł głowę znad karty papieru, po której kreślił znaki jakieś i kolumny cyfr i nadsłuchiwał przez chwilę... Pukanie powtórzyło się wyraźniej: siedem uderzeń, cztery z wolna po sobie następujące i trzy szybkie. Uczony dotknął palcem umieszczonego w biurku guzika i drzwi rozsunęły się cicho, niknąc w ścianie. Przez rozchyloną ciężką portierę wsunął się Jacek. Podszedł ku siedzącemu w wysokim krześle starcowi i skłonił się przed nim w milczeniu. Sir Robert Tedwen, poznawszy go, wyciągnął dłoń. — A to ty... Czy z ważną sprawą jaką przychodzisz? Jacek zawahał się. — Nie — odrzekł po chwili. — Chciałem cię zobaczyć tylko, mój mistrzu... Lord Tedwen popatrzył badawczo na dawnego a ukochanego dotąd ucznia swojego, ale nie nalegał pytaniami. Zaczęto rozmawiać. Starzec dopytywał, co słychać na świecie, gdy mu jednak Jacek odpowiadał, słuchał obojętnie o wypadkach i zdarzeniach, nie przywiązując w istocie zgoła wagi do tego wszystkiego, co się dzieje tam — na zewnątrz, poza drzwiami metalowymi jego pracowni, wciąż niemal zamkniętymi. A przecież niegdyś trzymał w ręku los tego świata ruchliwego, o którym obecnie zaledwie raczył pamiętać, że istnieje. Sześćdziesiąt z górą lat temu, kiedy dochodził dopiero trzydziestki, był już wybranym prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych Europy — i zdawało się, że w dniu, kiedy zechce, dożywotnim samowładcą zostanie. Zadziwiający geniusz administracyjny i praktyczny łączył się w nim z żelazną stanowczością i wolą niezłomną, umiejącą prostą drogą a niechybnie dążyć do wytkniętego celu. Zmieniał śmiało istniejące prawa, zakreślał losy narodom i społecznościom — nie cofał się przed niczym. W ogromnej masie urzędniczej (a któż wówczas nie był urzędnikiem, jakikolwiek zawód społeczny pełniąc?) wrogów miał zaciętych samowoli swej i bezwzględności: szemrano powszechnie i czasem bardzo nawet głośno, lecz gdy Tedwen rozkazał, nie było, kto by śmiał nie posłuchać. Mówiono, że dąży do władzy nieograniczonej i że koniecznością jest usunąć go nie tylko od steru, lecz w ogóle od jakiegokolwiek udziału w rządach, i wiedziano równocześnie, że w dniu, w którym mu się spodoba włożyć na głowę z muzeum jakiegoś wygrzebaną koronę królewską, wszyscy się przed nim pochylą. Sir Robert Tedwen sam i dobrowolnie porzucił władzę. Tak nagle i bez widocznego powodu, z jednego dnia na drugi, iż długo nie mogli się ludzie z tym faktem pogodzić i łamali sobie głowy, doszukując się dziwnych przyczyn i zawikłanych. A lord Tedwen tymczasem zaczął pracować. Przyrodnik jeden z największych, zajmujący się osobliwie biochemią — a przy tym umysł o rozległym widnokręgu i niesłychanej wiedzy ogólnej — w ciągu lat kilkunastu od chwili swego ustąpienia rzucił ludziom garść wynalazków zadziwiających i błogosławionych. W jakiś czas zapomniano nawet, że bywał prezydentem Zjednoczonych Stanów Europy, a wiedziano tylko, że dzięki środkom jego, organizm odradzającym, choroby istnieć przestały — że on za pomocą opanowania atmosferycznej elektryczności i władzy nad pogodą i ciepłotą, urodzaje zbóż z góry ustanawia i karmi ludzkość głodną — i mnóstwo rzeczy jeszcze większych i cudowniejszych. To był drugi okres w życiu Roberta Tedwena. Zerwał z nim, doszedł lat pięćdziesięciu. Tak niespodziewanie, jak poprzednio stanowisko naczelne był porzucił, odstąpił teraz od »kuźni« swoich, skąd na świat rokrocznie nowe szły wynalazki, i zaniechawszy praktycznego wyzyskiwania wiedzy, jął się zawodu nauczycielskiego, przysposabiając uczniów wybranych do trudu największego: dźwigania dorobku myśli ludzkiej. Jednym z umiłowanych i najzdolniejszych uczni jego był Jacek. Znał on go już starcem i czcił nie tylko jako nauczyciela i mędrca największego, lecz nadto jako przyjaciela swego, który mimo ogromną różnicę lat gotów był zawsze myślą i sercem życie jego dzielić... Ale i ten czas, kiedy starzec zadziwiający był wychowawcą i niejako ojcem "wiedzących" , należał dziś już do przeszłości. Z wiekiem coraz mniej uczniów przyjmował i coraz skąpiej udzielał im swej mądrości niezgłębionej, aż dnia pewnego ci niewielu, których miał jeszcze przy sobie, przychodząc doń, zastali drzwi jego domu zamknięte. Lord Tedwen przestał nauczać. Gdy błagano go o słowo wiedzy, wzruszał tylko ramionami i mówił ze smutnym na ustach uśmiechem: — Sam nie wiem nic... Blisko ośmdziesiąt lat życia strwoniłem; muszę teraz korzystać z ostatnich dni, aby pracować dla siebie. Jakoż pracował. Umysł jego potężny, wiekiem nie osłabły, wgłębiał się w tajniki istnienia, snuł teorie ogólne a otchłanne, odkrywał prawdy nagie i tak straszliwe, że chociaż rzadko i tylko najzaufańszym rąbek, ich odkrywał, dreszcz słuchaczy przechodził i zawrót ogarniał głowy najmędrszych, jak gdyby w przepaść z nagła spojrzeli. Legenda zaczynała się rodzić około olbrzymiej, milczącej postaci starca. Dawno już w żadne czarnoksięstwa nie wierzono, a jednak stroniono przed nim z obawą, jak przed czarnoksiężnikiem, gdy wyniosły, zadumany przesuwał się nad brzegiem morza w codziennej przechadzce. W domu nie przyjmował nikogo, z wyjątkiem członków wielkiego bractwa uczonych, któremu przewodniczył, prośbom dawnych uczniów swych ulegając. Jacek, nazbyt dociekaniami własnymi i koniecznym jeszcze w swym wieku urzędem społecznym zajęty, rzadko go nawiedzał. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy stanął przed nim, nie mógł się oprzeć zadziwiającemu uczuciu: starzec zdawał się młodnieć wciąż duchem, jakby myśl jego z biegiem lat nabierała owszem coraz straszliwszej jasności i odwagi... A przy tym ten wzrok — spokojny i chłodny, co przebiegał ludzkie sprawy, usiłując udać, że go zajmują, i padał gdzieś w przepaść bliską a niezgłębioną, która się otwiera tuż za wypowiedzianym słowem, tuż za promieniem światła, zawieszonym na pyłku powietrza, za drgającą cząstką tak zwanej materii, za najprostszym sprzężeniem tej rzeczy niepojętej, którą ochrzczono mianem siły — i biegnie aż poza gwiazdy, aż poza kres wszelkiego bytu, zarówno dusze człowiecze, głazy i nicość obejmując. Nie dawał jednak lord Tedwen nigdy znać po sobie, że cośkolwiek jest mu obojętne lub niegodne uwagi. W chwili wolnej od pracy umysłowej rozmawiał na pozór tak samo chętnie z przechodniem na brzegu morza lub z dzieckiem muszle zbierającym, jak i z którym z członków stowarzyszenia mędrców... Zdawało się nawet czasem, że w rzadkich godzinach wytchnienia chętniej myśl ku rzeczom drobnym, codziennym i prostym zwraca... I teraz, siedząc z Jackiem w cichym gabinecie, zwrócił wkrótce rozmowę, która o światowych zdarzeniach toczyć się jęła, na skromniejsze tory osobistych, wypadków i znajomości... Pytał o uczniów dawnych, którzy w zadziwiającej pamięci jego byli żywi, choć niejeden z nich w grób się już położył, przypominał z dobrym na ustach uśmiechem drobne okoliczności, temu lub owemu wypadkowi towarzyszące. Jacek, ku oknu twarzą zwrócony, głos tylko mędrca słyszał i miał złudzenie, że zajmuje go istotnie to, o co pyta. — Kiedy się jednak przypadkiem obrócił i spojrzał w oczy jego, przerwał mimo woli obojętne jakieś opowiadanie... Oczy starca rozwarte, nieruchome, podobne były do dwóch otchłani bez dna, do promieni dziwnych, z nieskończoności biegnących i ponad tym wszystkim, co się mówi i dzieje, szukających czego w bezkresie... Wstyd go ogarnął i wtłoczył mu słowa nazad w pierś. Zaległo krótkie milczenie. Lord Tedwen uśmiechnął się. — Z czym przybyłeś do mnie, synu? — powtórzył. — Mów teraz o sobie. To mnie zajmuje naprawdę. Młody uczony poczuł rumieniec na twarzy. Miał zamiar istotnie mówić o Grabcu, o tym ruchu, którego nieuchronne wszczęcie przeczuwał — rady starca, co mógł być władcą, zasięgnąć, o zdanie go zapytać: i naraz zrozumiał, że to wszystko tego dziwnego człowieka równie mało musi obchodzić, jak liść suchy, który może spada w tej chwili z drzewa przed jego domem — albo równie wiele, gdyż on ujrzy poza tym wszystkim czarnoksięskimi swymi oczyma jeno tajemnicę bytu, objawiającą się zarówno w ziarnku piasku, falą morza miotanym, jak w przewrotach największych światów i ludzkości, jak w myśli najświetniejszym przebłysku. Schylił głowę. — Chciałem mówić rzeczywiście o pewnych sprawach, ale widzę w tej chwili, że drobne są ostatecznie... — Nie ma rzeczy drobnych — odparł sir Robert. — Wszystko ma swoją wartość i swoje znaczenie. Mów. Jął tedy mówić. Opowiadał o spotkaniu swym z Grabcem i o tym, jaką on walkę, jakie powstanie wzniecić zamierza na od dawna uspokojonej Ziemi i jak chce wciągnąć w wir ten ich, mędrców i uczonych, aby mieli jako mózg świata przynależne im stanowisko. Starzec słuchał w milczeniu, z nieco pochyloną głową, patrząc spod krzaczastych, wysoko wzniesionych brwi nieruchomym wzrokiem prosto przed siebie. Czasem tylko po wygolonej, bruzdami wieku zoranej twarzy przebiegł mu około wąskich i zaciśniętych warg uśmiech przelotny i gasł szybko w zadumie. — Ojcze — ozwał się wreszcie Jacek, kończąc opowiadanie — ten człowiek wezwał mnie wprost, abym mu dopomagał, bym tę moc, jaką wiedza nasza stanowi, rzucił na szale... Lord Tedwen zwrócił nań teraz przenikliwe spojrzenie swych oczu. — A ty — coś mu odpowiedział? — Rzekłem, że moc wiedzy naszej jest wszystka, już podarowana, w rękach tłumu, i my nie mamy nic, kromia prawd najwyższych nie dających się już przekuć na złoto ani żelazo... Zaległo krótkie milczenie. Robert Tedwen skinął z wolna głową kilkakrotnie, szepcąc — więcej może do siebie niż do słuchającego go ucznia: — Kromia prawd — najwyższych... Tak, tak! — jeno że już nie wiemy, co ten wyraz "prawda" oznacza, tak dalece niczym jest wszystko, co tym mianem zwiemy... Wzniósł głowę szybko i popatrzył na Jacka. — Daruj, do myśli swoich wracam mimowiednie, ale to jest zajmujące, coś ty mi powiedział. Jacek milczał. Starzec przyjrzał mu się uważniej. — Nad czym dumasz? — Skłamałem w rozmowie z Grabcem. — A! — My mamy moc. — Ja mam moc — poprawił się. Lord Tedwen nie odpowiadał. Wzrokiem nieco roztargnionym przebiegł po twarzy Jacka i wzruszył dziwnie ustami... — Masz moc... mamy moc... — szepnął po chwili. Coś jakby uśmiech po wargach jego przemknęło; — Tak — rzekł Jacek w zamyśleniu. Siedząc z pochyloną głową, nie zauważył uśmiechu na twarzy nauczyciela. — Tak — powtórzył — mam moc Zrobiłem odkrycie straszliwe: Czynię fizycznie to, co dotąd robiliśmy tylko myślą badawczą: rozprzęgam »materię« i gaszę ją w tak prosty sposób, jak podmuchem ust świecę się gasi zapaloną. Gdybym chciał... — Gdybyś chciał?... — Mógłbym grozą wymusić posłuszeństwo najzupełniejsze dla siebie czy dla tego, komu bym oddał swój wynalazek... Jednym ruchem palca, na przyrządzie nie większym niż zwykły aparat fotograficzny położonego, mogę unicestwiać miasta i burzyć kraje całe tak, iż ślad by nie pozostał, że były... — I co z tego? — spytał lord Tedwen, nie spuszczając zeń oka. Teraz Jacek wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wiem, nie wiem! — Dlaczego nie oddałeś Grabcowi swego wynalazku? Szybkim ruchem wzniósł Jacek głowę. Patrzył przez chwilę na twarz starca, jakby chciał z niej wyczytać znaczenie i zamiar tego pytania, ale oczy i rysy sir Roberta zarówno nic nie mówiły, jak obojętny na pozór ton słów wypowiedzianych. — I tego nie wiem — rzekł wreszcie. — Miałem wrażenie, że powinienem to zostawić dla siebie i zniszczyć przed śmiercią albo użyć... w razie ostatecznej potrzeby... tylko jeden raz... — Zniszcz swój przyrząd dziś jeszcze. Po co używać wysiłku na rozwianie fantomu, który nazwano materią, kiedy wcześniej czy później rozwieje się sam nieuchronnie? — Źle jest tymczasem i podle... — Cóż z tego? Czyż przeto mamy fizycznie robić to, co w każdej chwili, jak sam przyznajesz, myślą zrobić możemy, nie wytrącając naszych bliźnich ze stanu, który dla nich może najlepszy jest właśnie? Pamiętaj, że gdy z pęt fizycznych przez tak zwaną śmierć się uwolnimy, czyn naszej myśli będzie dla nas rzeczywistością jedyną... — Trzeba wierzyć... — Tak. Trzeba wierzyć — powtórzył Tedwen poważnie. — A ten świat, ten świat dookoła — czyż ma się dalej toczyć taką drogą, jaką dotąd się toczy? Starzec oparł dłoń na ramieniu Jacka. — Twój wynalazek na właściwe tory go nie sprowadzi. — Gdyby władzę mieli najlepsi... — Chcesz władzy? — Nie złączyłem się z Grabcem. Nie wiem, czy umiałbym władzę wykonywać. Żal mi świata mojego, w którym żyję codziennie. Ale... — Co? — Zdaje mi się, że dobrowolnie a niedołężnie poza życiem zostaję i wstydzę się tego czasem. Lord Tedwen milczał przez parę chwil. Oczy jego, szeroko rozwarte, zdawały się błądzić gdzieś po latach minionych, co ze wspomnień żywo przed nim wstawały... Otrząsnął się wreszcie i zwrócił ku Jackowi. — Cóż można zrobić dla tego życia, dla współżycia ludzi raczej? Wiesz o tym, że miałem ja władzę, jak może nikt inny... — Tak. — I porzuciłem ją. Czy wiesz dlaczego? — Nie dawała ci, mistrzu, zadowolenia; wolałeś pracę ducha swojego... Mędrzec potrząsnął głową zwolna, ale stanowczo. — Nie. To nie o to idzie. Przekonałem się jeno, że dla ustroju społecznego nic zrobić nie można. Społeczeństwo nie jest wytworem rozumnym i dlatego doskonałe nigdy nie będzie. Wszelka utopia — od najstarszych Platońskich począwszy przez ciąg wieków aż po dni dzisiejsze, aż po sen Grabca twojego, utopią na zawsze pozostanie: dopóki się roi po książkach, buduje się gmach z kart, nie dbając o prawo ciężkości, ale z chwilą gdy się rękę do dzieła przyłoży, widzi się nowe zło, które na miejscu dawnego, usuniętego powstaje. Współżycie ludzi doskonałe, ustrój idealny — to problemy z natury swej nie dające się rozwiązać. Zgoda jest pojęciem sztucznym, wyrozumowanym; w przyrodzie, wszechświecie i ludzkiej społeczności istnieje tylko walka i przemijająca, pozorna równowaga prących na siebie sił przeciwnych. Sprawiedliwość jest postulatem uwodzącym i niezmiernie popularnym, gdyż właściwie z ludzkiego stanowiska nic rzeczywistego nie oznacza i każdy może ją sobie inaczej rozumieć. — I słusznie: gdyż właściwie dla każdego powinna by być inna sprawiedliwość, a tymczasem społeczeństwo jest jedno lub chce być jednym przynajmniej. W końcu to obojętne, czy włada lud czy tyran, mędrcy wybrani czy szalona zgraja krzykaczy: zawsze ktoś jest uciśniony, zawsze komuś jest źle, zawsze jakaś krzywda się dzieje. Ktoś zawsze musi cierpieć. W jednym wypadku większość cierpi, w innym nieliczni, ale może najlepsi, a zresztą chociażby jeden tylko cierpiał — pokrzywdzony, ten właśnie, któremu kazano być "równym", gdy on się przypadkiem na samowładcę urodził. — Któż oceni, kiedy większa krzywda się dzieje, i kto wymierzy prawo, jakie człowiek każdy na świat ten ze sobą przynosi? Oddanie słuszności jednej zasadzie jest pogwałceniem drugiej, niemniej "sprawiedliwej", i tak zawsze — bez końca. Zamilkł na chwilę i przesunął dłonią po wysokim, zmarszczkami pooranym czole. — Nie znaczy to — podjął znów, wzrok na milczącego Jacka zwracając — abym sądził, że nie trzeba się starać o poprawienie istniejących każdego czasu stosunków. Ale robić to mogą — nawet muszą — ludzie mający złudzenia, to jest wierzący, że to, co zrobią, będzie lepsze od tamtego, co było. Takich nigdy nie braknie — leży to już w ludzkiej naturze. — Ty sam tak myślałeś, mistrzu — wtrącił Jacek. Tedwen skinął głową. — Ja sam tak myślałem, z górą pół wieku temu, kiedy młody byłem jeszcze... A później, straciwszy tę wiarę, myślałem znowu, że kiedy nie można wszystkich zadowolić i idealnych, "sprawiedliwych"stworzyć stosunków, to niechże przynajmniej będzie wiele, jak najwięcej dobra do podziału... Wiesz, że przez szereg lat "uszczęśliwiałem ludzkość wynalazkami, ażem się w końcu przekonał, że i to jest nic... Hawel hawolim, omar kóheleth, hawel hawolim, hakol hawel... "Marność marności, powiedział kaznodzieja, marność marności, wszystko marność!" I to nie jest droga właściwa. Z wynalazków, z odkryć, dobrodziejstw, ułatwień, korzystają przede wszystkim ci, co i tak są syci, a najmniej warci w społeczności: większość olbrzymia, gnuśna i bezmyślna. Wynalazki wzmagają tylko te "zalety" tłumu... — Więc sądzisz, panie, że robić ich nie potrzeba, nie warto? — Czyż przeto mniej by się pojawiały, gdybym powiedział, że nie potrzeba ich robić albo nie warto? Zawsze będą ludzie, których myśl z przyrodą się zmaga i zaprzęga ją do służby człekowi. Są oni pożyteczni — a nadto: są ludźmi jedynymi. Pomyślałem, że o nich chodzi przede wszystkim, a nawet może jedynie, o tych, co są mózgiem i duszą ludzkiej społeczności. Stary już byłem, kiedym się jął zawodu nauczycielskiego. Chciałem, aby jak najwięcej prawdziwych, myślących ludzi było na świecie. — Znasz mnie z tych czasów; i tyś słuchał mych słów, synu ukochany. - Błogosławimy cię wszyscy, nauczycielu. — Niesłusznie. Jeszcze raz przytoczyć muszę kaznodzieję: Kto wiedzę mnoży, przyczynia boleści. — Patrzę na was, ludzkości kwiat i światłość Ziemi, i widzę was dumnych, ale smutnych, wplątanych w kołowrót świeckich wypadków, wysilających ducha na tak zwany pożytek tłumu, przepaścią od was oddzielonego. Moja to wina, że tę przepaść widzicie i czujecie, moja wina, że jesteście smutni i osamotnieni, moja wina, że myśl wasza znużona przelatuje nad pustką ostateczną, nie mogąc znaleźć odpocznienia, jak orzeł na szerokich skrzydłach nad wodami oceanu zbłąkany... A cóżem ja wam dał w zamian? Jaką prawdę niewątpliwą? jaką wiedzę? jaką moc? Zaiste, że zbyt mało wiem ja sam, abym mógł być nauczycielem... Wszystko, co wam mówiłem o wszechświecie i bycie, było tylko rozszarpywaniem rzeczywistości, jaką oczy wasze znają, a niestety, niestety! na żadne: dlaczego? nie umiałem wam dać dostatecznej odpowiedzi. Dlatego to właśnie pewnego dnia zamknąłem się przed swymi uczniami, pragnąc znaleźć wpierw mądrość dla siebie, w tych dniach ostatnich, które mi jeszcze do żywobycia zostały... dzisiaj — niewiela, mi już do stu lat nie dostaje: od dwudziestu blisko pracuję w samotności i skupieniu. — I co nam masz do powiedzenia dzisiaj, nauczycielu? — zapytał Jacek. Zdawało się, że lord Tedwen nie słyszy pytania. Wsparł czoło wysokie na dłoni i patrząc przez okno na szerokie, rozkołysane letnim wiatrem morze, mówił z wolna, głosem, rozpływającym się niemal w szepcie: — Trud życia jest już poza mną i wysiłek wszelki, jaki myśl ludzka zdolna była ponieść. Wychodziłem na szczyty najwyższe, kędy już oku ginie oddalony świat, i pustka jest naokoło, i zaś zstępowałem w głębokości takie, kędy już znowu pustka jest jeno. Nie uląkłem się żadnego pomyślenia i żadnej istności nie uważałem za nietykalną, badając ją owszem aż do ostatnich korzeni, rozrywając na włókna najpierwsze... — I co nam powiadasz dziś, nauczycielu? — powtórzył Jacek, nalegając. Starzec zwrócił nań oczy szeroko rozwarte, spokojne. — Nic. — Jak to: nic? — Wszystko, com odkrył, jest tylko patrzeniem na znany nam świat z bliska, z wnętrza kropli wody, z wnętrza atomu albo drgającej cząstki elektronu, lub z takiej odległości, gdzie giną szczegóły i różnice, a byt w jedno równomierne morze się zlewa. Nie wyszedłem nigdzie poza doświadczenie, nie odpowiedziałem sobie na żadne: dlaczego? — i przeto nie mam wam i dzisiaj nic do powiedzenia. — Ale co, co odkryłeś? mów! W głosie Jacka zadrgała nuta natarczywej ciekawości człowieka, co dążąc na górę wysoką i niedostępną, spotyka na drodze podróżnika, właśnie ze szczytu jej wracającego. Starzec zawahał się przez jedną chwilę. — Wyciągnął rękę i zgarnął leżące przed sobą papiery — przez pewien czas przebiegał jeszcze okiem kolumny cyfr i znaki, i drobne, na brzegach kart w pośpiechu robione zapiski... — Nihil ex nihilo... — szepnął. — Zmysłowy świat naprawdę i dosłownie jest niczym. Wzniósł głowę. Budził się w nim genialny odkrywca, budził się nauczyciel... — Stara, przed wiekami wysnuta teoria tak zwanego »eteru« — począł mówić — upadła wobec zasady względności ruchu, nie mogąc się pogodzić z drugim fantomem myśli człowieczej, jakim jest materia... Dzisiaj dzieci w szkołach już wiedzą, że światło rozchodzi się z jednakową we wszystkich kierunkach szybkością, bez względu na to, czy źródło jego w ruchu jest, czy w spoczynku... Gdybyśmy chcieli ten fakt pogodzić z istnieniem eteru, jako przewodnika drgań, musielibyśmy przyjąć nie jeden, ale tyle eterów wszechogarniających, niepodzielnych i bezgranicznych, ile jest ciał zmieniających względem siebie położenie we wszechświecie... A przecież musi być jakiś ośrodek, kiedy przezeń falami idą z gwiazdy na gwiazdę strugi światła i ciepła, i elektryczności, kiedy jedno ciało niebieskie ciąży ku drugiemu... Powstał i począł chodzić po pokoju, ręce w tył założywszy. Naraz stanął nad Jackiem i dłoń mu wsparł na ramieniu. — Eter jest — ozwał się — bez względu na to, jak go nazwiemy, nie ma tylko materii. To, co zmysły nasze od wieków za jedyną rzeczywistość uważają, nie jest nawet skupieniem sił, nawet zagęszczeniem ni rozrzedzeniem stałym eteru, lecz tylko pozorem śmiesznym, falą jedynie, która idzie przez eter podobnie jak fala głosu przez powietrze. Nie ma rzeczy stałej ani istotnej: zarówno słońca i systemy słońc, jak każda drobina, każdy atom i elektron są falowaniem tylko, zjawą niesamoistną i mknącą po eterze, który wobec badawczej myśli ludzkiej sam w jedno wszechogarniające i nieskończone nic się rozsiewa... Materia jest jeszcze mniej niż niczym. Usiadł teraz i podparł dłońmi obiema czoło zamyślone. — Wszystko płynie: panta rhej... Jak płomień gazowy, który dla oczu naszych trwa, mimo że składają się nań coraz inne cząstki węgla z tlenem się łączące! Ale po płomieniu ślad jakiś zostaje w nowym ciał połączeniu; fala materii bez śladu przemyka po eterze. Słońce w przestrzeń pędzące w każdej minucie, sekundzie i setnej sekundy z innych rozedrganych, pozór mu dających cząstek eteru się tworzy i gdyby to drganie powstrzymać, zniknęłoby bez śladu i reszty jak tęcza, gdy promień światła zagaśnie. Zasada niezniszczalności materii i energii jest kłamstwem myśli naszej, za stałą goniącej wartością: wszystko w nic się obraca, z niczego wszystko powstaje. - — Więc gdzież jest prawda? gdzie byt niewzruszony? — szepnął Jacek pobielałymi wargami. Robert Tedwen opuścił dłoń na rozwartą starą księgę, co na stole obok leżała. — Tutaj. Patrz, czytaj. Jacek nachylił się i jął czytać w mroku zapadającego wieczoru. Stare, przed wiekami ręką w bukowym drzewie rznięte czcionki na pożółkłym, niezniszczalnym papierze odbite... "Na początku było Słowo, a Słowo było u Boga, a Bogiem było Słowo. To było na początku u Boga. Wszystko się przez nie stało, a bez niego nic się nie stało, co się stało. W nim był żywot, a żywot był światłością ducha. A światłość w ciemnościach świeci, a ciemności jej nie ogarnęły..." Oderwał oczy od kart i spojrzał ze zdumieniem w twarz mędrca posiwiałego. Wargi starca poruszały się z wolna, jakby szeptem powtarzał zdania przeczytane: "Na początku było Słowo..." — Nauczycielu?... Zwrócił głowę w jego stronę. — Tak jest. Wiedza moja cała, której życie poświęciłem, zdolna była tylko jedno wykazać: iż nie ma przeszkód, aby wierzyć. Te wszystkie śmieszne mary, te oczywistością które rzekomo Objawieniu się sprzeciwiają, tak się przed myślą moją badawczą rozwiały, jak sen gorączkowy, parną nocą śniony: przed pustką stanąłem, pustką niepojętą, a wszystkorodną, którą Słowo jedno wypełnić i zapłodnić jest zdolne... Jedyną prawdą i rzeczywistością wśród płynącej fali jest duch. Z niego, dla niego i przezeń wszystko jest: Słowo stało się ciałem. — Amen! — odpowiedział głos jakiś z proga. Jacek wzniósł oczy. Pod ciężką kotarą drzwi, do dalszych izb gdzieś wiodących, stał ksiądz miody w czarnej sukni o suchej zastygłej twarzy. W białych dłoniach książkę trzymał niewielką z krzyżem w pośrodku i ze srebrnym na rogach okuciem. Skinął głową i wskazał ręką okno otwarte, przez które właśnie wpadać poczynał odgłos bijącego gdzieś z dala dzwonu. Lord Tedwen powstał. — Oto mój nauczyciel — rzekł. — Na starość znalazłem źródło Mądrości i Prawdy, którą Bóg zsyła na świat ten przez usta pokornych... Jacek spojrzał na księdza, a chociaż mu się zgoła nie wydało, aby ten kapłan o tępych, twardych rysach był sługą Prawdy pokornym, nie rzekł ani słowa, głowę jeno nieco pochyliwszy. Starzec tymczasem żegnał się z nim spiesznie. — Daruj, lecz sam muszę pozostać; godzina codziennej modlitwy nadchodzi... Mrok już gęstniał, kiedy Jacek wracał zadumany nad brzegiem morza do samolotu swojego. Teraz dopiero przyszło mu na myśl, że właściwie stary nauczyciel nie dał mu żadnej odpowiedzi ani nie usunął dręczącej go wątpliwości, jak się ma zachować wobec ruchu, który za poduszczeniem Grabca lada dzień się rozpocznie... Przypomniał sobie także, iż jeszcze wiele pytań miał zadać, że chciał opowiedzieć o przybyciu dziwnych z Księżyca posłańców, powtórzyć wieści o Marku, prawić o niepojętym czarodzieju Nyanatiloce, ale brakło mu jakoś czasu na to. Zresztą tam — wobec tego starca — zgubiło się to wszystko w jego własnej świadomości... Przez chwilę myślał, czyby nie zawrócić lub do następnego dnia nie poczekać, aby jeszcze z sir Robertem pomówić? Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i wzruszył ramionami. — Na co? po co? przecież i tak nic mi nie odpowie. Stary już jest i wiekiem przytłoczony... Przykrość mu sprawiało wspomnienie młodego księdza, którego widział tam— we drzwiach pracowni uczonego, zwłaszcza iż czuł, że włada on teraz duszą mędrca niepodzielnie. — Stary jest i myśl jego osłabła... — szepnął znowu. Ale W tejże chwili przypomniał sobie to, co mu ten starzec mówił o swoich odkryciach, przypomniał sobie pokryte cyframi karty jego rękopisu, który miał w dłoniach: odwagę ducha, co się nie zawahał przed postawieniem teorii na pozór szalonej i nieprawdopodobnej, i wytrwałą bystrość jasnej myśli, która do ostatka ją prześledziła i niewątpliwym, dowodnym poparła rachunkiem — i uczuł, że nic już nie rozumie... Usiadł na kamiennej ławce na wybrzeżu i wsparłszy brodę na ręku, zapatrzył się w niebo pociemniałe nad morzem, kędy już gwiazdy pierwsze błyskać poczynały... Myśli snuły mu się uporczywie około punktu jednego: — Ten ksiądz, ten młody, zastygły, nie znany nikomu ksiądz, który zawładnął umysłem mędrca sławnego. Przeżuwał w duszy długo tę zagadkę niepojętą dla siebie, aż naraz jak gdyby światło jakieś, raczej przeczucie... Nie ksiądz! nie ten lub ów człowiek ułomny i niedoskonały, ale coś ogromnego, coś niewyrażonego, co z rozumem ludzkim zgodzić się nie chce, a w ludzkich duszach trwa i w tęsknotach, i w pragnieniach Objawienie...! Jakie? czyje? komu dane? Czemu to, a nie inne? Może to wszystko jedno? Posiwiały mędrzec powiedział, że cała nauka i wiedza jego zdołały jeno, jako czyn największy, rozkruszyć rzekome oczywistości, co niby na przeszkodzie stoją przyjęciu Objawienia i wiary... Może w istocie nauka nie robi nigdy nic innego, jak tylko to, że zwite zmysłami naszymi sieci pozorów rozsuwa, aby światło mogło przez nie przeniknąć? Twórcza moc jest gdzie indziej — i o tym, co ona tworzy, wiedzieć nie można — w to tylko można wierzyć. Tworzy ludzki duch i duch wszechświata tworzy... "Na początku było Słowo, a Słowo było u Boga, a Bogiem było. Słowo..." I pod ciężarem Słowa najbardziej znikoma nicość eteru rozfalowała się w siły, światłem rozbłysła i ciepłem, zadrgała elektrycznością i poczęły iść przez nią dreszcze materii: elektrony, atomy, drobiny, w kosmiczny pył się zbijające, w gwiazdy i słońca, i systemy słońc... i w gromady systemów, w mleczne drogi, w wszechświat. Słowo! "Wszystko się przez nie stało, a bez niego nic się nie stało, co się stało..." Błogosławieni ci, którzy wierzą! Błogosławieni, owszem, którzy nie widzieli, a uwierzyli! Jak wzbudzić w sobie ten płomień, mówiący ustawicznie: tak! — jedynie twórczy i dający moc prawdziwą, a spokój? Wiara i czyn są ponad myśleniem i wiedzą, ale tak trudno, tak trudno, tak trudno rękami je z zewnątrz dosięgnąć, gdy się nie obudziły w duszy same. A zresztą — może to wszystko śmieszne są rzeczy, tęsknoty rozbudzonej fantazji jeno, której nie należy dawać do siebie przystępu? Odrzucił w tył głowę. Nad morzem rozkołysanym, na niebie pośród gwiazd smuga światła olbrzymia, wodotrysk białego ognia, ginący mgłą rozperloną gdzieś u zenitu, jasną głową niemal o widnokrąg na zachodzie oparty... Kometa, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie przed kilku dniami i za kilka dni, o słońce się otarłszy, zniknie z jego pobliża na wieczność, na wieczność, na wieczność całą! Świecące nic, na miliony kilometrów przestrzeni rzucone, symbol i żywy obraz świata całego... Mimo woli przypomniał sobie, jak przed wiekami dawnymi obawiano się komet, mając je za zwiastuny nieszczęścia lub wojny, i w tej chwili przyszedł mu na myśl... Czyżby to była jego kometa?... Jego, który z czynem na świat ten chce iść, wzgardziwszy dumnie wszystkim, co jest tylko samym myśleniem? — Kometa wiodła pono niegdyś Aleksandra i Cezara, Atyllę, Wilhelma Zdobywcę, Napoleona... Igraszka cieniów, cieniów bój, zwycięstwa cieniów... Jedyną prawdą jest duch! Zamyślił się, twarz w dłoniach obu ukrywając. Category: Stara Ziemia